


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-20
Updated: 2002-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Chapter one, part 2.





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 2

## Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 2

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter 1, pt2. 

By: Nikita 

Series: 2/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please! 

Authors note: Yes, I know I love wordy titles... This is the sequel of my first Trust series. It continues almost 5 years after we last saw our happy little family... 

^ Still means telepathic communication 

'' still means internal thoughts 

And now for our feature presentation... 

**XXX**

Part Two, Chapter One 

North Carolina woods  
October 4, 2004  
Monday 10:00 a.m. 

Mulder was cleaning up the breakfast plates. Alex watched him over Kat's head; he had her in his lap and she held the book they were reading from. Kat was smart enough to read most of it on her own, so he just listened until she needed help. He was distracted, though. 

As they'd fallen asleep last night, Alex had felt optimistic about the incident and what had happened. Mulder had been so secretive, so afraid of the morphing that Alex hadn't been sure what would happen. If it would cause them more pain or grief. If Mulder would let him be with him during it...or if he'd lock him out once more... 

Instead it had turned into a wonderful, pleasurable experience. The physical and then emotional release had been freeing. Giggling with his lover like giddy teenagers had given them both the release of tension that had been building all day...actually for many months. He'd noticed the odd behavior of Mulder's for quite a while, but Mulder had refused to talk about it. Now, he'd hoped that that was behind them and they'd be able to talk...move on... 

They'd woken up this morning in a tangle of limbs. More close and carefree than they had been in a long while. Alex had smiled, knowing it was probably a goofy grin, and kissed Mulder, morning breath or no. Mulder had responded, at first. Alex had raised his hand between them and caressed Fox's arm, stroking softly and then trailing down his side and then to his stomach where he had stroked him the night before. He'd meant it only as a warm reminder of pleasure... a gentle touch, nothing more. 

Mulder had jerked back as if burned and clutched his stomach protectively with both hands, gasping and moving as if he'd been punched. He'd scrambled out of bed as Alex had stuttered an automatic apology; Fox had gone to the bathroom and slammed it shut. 

Which of course had woken Kat. Kat had called out for him and he'd quickly thrown on sweatpants before his daughter could barge in the room, since Mulder had unlocked it to get out. Kat had tottered in sleepily clutching her blanket, which trailed behind her. Kisa had been chasing the end of it playfully. He'd scooped up daughter and feline and carried them back to her room to help her get dressed and then headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Mulder had loped down halfway through, avoiding Alex's gaze and his mental apology. 

^Fox? I'm sorry... I don't know what I did, but - ^ 

^Don't. It's fine. I'M the one who's sorry. I overreacted. Just forget about it, okay? Want some juice? ^ And that had been it. No further discussion. They'd eaten breakfast with Kat chattering about her kitten nonstop. 

Kat stopped reading and tilted her head back to look at her father's chin. 

"Papa? What's this word?" 

**XXX**

Mulder dumped the dishes in the sink to soak. It was Alex's turn to wash them. He glanced outside. The sky was gray, but no sign of rain, yet. He turned and headed to their bedroom. He was pulling on his running shoes when Alex appeared at the door. 

^Mulder...^ 

"What?" he snapped, not wanting to be inside his own head. Alex's look changed from hesitant reprimand to a flash of anger. 

^You know DAMN well what. You promised not to run outside alone again... you promised yesterday. Are you already going to take it back?! It isn't safe...^ 

Mulder wanted to yell, but didn't want to disturb Kat. ^It's NEVER safe. Never. I'm locked up in a house in the middle of nowhere minding my own business and it isn't safe. My own fucking body isn't safe... I need to get out and get some fresh air! You of all people should understand that need! ^ 

Alex closed his eyes and breathed deeply. ^ I do. I DO. Why can't we all go for a walk together, then? I just don't want you out there all alone. Can't you understand that? I could use a walk myself. Now that you mention it... now I REALLY need a walk. Can't we come? ^ Alex knew he was begging, but he was desperate. Mulder couldn't go out alone. And now...now his own claustrophobia was itching at him, the walls too close together... He had to get out of the house no matter what. He could barely make himself wait for Mulder to finally nod and give in. 

^All right. You're right. I'm sorry. Wanna go for a walk? ^ He smiled crookedly, offering his apology. 

Alex nodded briskly. "Let's go." He pulled Fox into a tight hug and then bounded down the stairs calling to Kat. Mulder watched him go. 'I shouldn't have mentioned his claustrophobia. How cruel can I be?' He also felt bad for pushing Alex away. His family meant everything to him. Still, he had this terrible desire to just get away from them... take off on his own...just for a little while. 

Mulder closed his eyes, he struggled to get his wild emotions under control and push the hostile, defensive feelings away and focus on taking a walk with Kat and Alex. He'd only taken a moment, but he heard them outside already calling for him. 

"Daddy!! Daddy, come ON!!" 

"Fox! Coming?!" 

He looked out the window, down to the backyard. Kat was jumping up and down and Alex was holding her hand. They had their jackets on, Kat's was purple, her favorite color. Alex wore a denim jacket. He looked sexy and just a little rugged, the front of his new plaid shirt peeking out under it. Mulder smiled affectionately and waved. "Coming!!" He turned away and grabbed his jacket. His mood had improved already. 

**XXX**

It was a pleasant walk. After the first ten minutes or so. At first Alex walked briskly, his face turned to the sky as he breathed deeply. Mulder had been a little keyed up still, but as they'd crossed into the tree line he'd felt more relaxed and he'd grabbed Alex's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. His lover had glanced at him, green eyes and long lashes, and his hand had been squeezed back in answer. 

They'd followed as Kat ambled on ahead of them. Grabbing twigs and leaves she just HAD to take back for Kisa. She found some poison ivy and Fox had grabbed her hand 'just' before she touched it. He showed her how to count the leaves and to always be careful if she didn't know if it was or wasn't poison ivy or oak. She'd nodded in awe then studied the plant most curiously. Mulder watched her and wondered if she'd eventually try touching it just to test the theory of its effects. She was such a little scientist sometimes. Probably her Aunt Dana's influence. Not just the scientific interest, but also the lack of belief in Mulder's assertions. 

They finally returned to the house and hungrily started a quick lunch. They were running low on supplies so Alex made a list and they went to town for groceries and other errands. 

**XXX**

North Carolina woods  
October 12 2004  
Tuesday 2:15 p.m. 

Mulder was washing dishes when he heard it. "Daddeeee!" His daughter shrieked. He dropped the dish in his hands; it shattered on the floor, and ran into the living room, his hands covered in suds. Kat was crouched by the door. He dropped to his knees behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, peering over her head he saw Kisa batting at...something. 

He looked closely; it was a small dark brown mouse. Kisa was pouncing and batting at the rodent, but not sure what to do with it when she caught it so she'd let go and then pounce on it again. The little animal ran in panicked circles as the larger feline played with it. 

"Daddy! Stop it! Help!" Kat was watching tearfully at the disturbing display of Mother Nature's food chain. 

Fox nimbly caught the mouse before Kisa could bat it again. Holding it by the tail he transferred it to his other cupped hand. Kat smiled gratefully up at him, wiping a tear from her eye. He felt his heart swell. 'It's nice to be a hero.' He thought wryly. He held it to out to her for her to see it was okay. She tentatively petted it with her finger; she smiled again. 

"Can I keep him, daddy?" She looked up hopefully. Mulder frowned slightly; he wasn't thrilled with the idea of a mouse as a pet. She was looking at him with her big hazel eyes fringed with long lashes. Alex's lashes. He caved. 

"Okay. You know...he reminds me of someone..." Mulder held him up closer and looked at the little creature. The mouse's head perked up and his little nose twitched in the air. Mulder laughed, "I know! He reminds me of Papa Alex!" He chuckled to himself and Kat chortled with glee. 

"How about we name him Sasha?" Kat scrunched up her face and then beamed, "Yeah! Come on Sasha..." She reached for the mouse. 

"Wait a sec. We're going to have to make him a little cage or something. They hunted around the house, finally coming up with a make shift little home for the mouse. A shoebox with many air holes. 

**XXX**

Kisa, of course, found the mouse's temporary home to be extremely entertaining. They had to put it up on a bookshelf high enough away from the kitten to prevent any unfortunate mishaps. Kat went back to coloring in her book and Mulder went back to the dishes. Finishing, he started working on his computer. 

Alex finally came in an hour later. He was stopped by his daughter running up and grabbing his knees. "Papa! We caught a mouse!" 

Alex smiled down at her. "You did? What did you do with it?" He set down his tools. Kat pointed to the bookshelf excitedly. Alex frowned at Mulder, but dutifully went to admire the rodent as she opened the lid. 

^Fox? Why are we keeping a rodent on the book case??^ 

^She wanted him. Kisa was playing with it and going to kill it, but Kat wanted me to rescue him. We've named him...^ 

"Daddy and I named him Sasha!" Kat crowed. 

Alex looked back at his lover with baleful eyes. "Oh?" 

Fox smothered a smile. "He reminded me of someone...his little nose twitching, his cute little furry rat face..." Alex glared. 

Kat jumped up and down. "We named him after you!" She ran off to get her picture she'd drawn of Sasha. 

Alex sat down next to Fox on the couch. "Thanks, Mulder...thanks a lot." 

"Ohhh, come on, Alex. You've got to admit it's cute...just like you. Fox tweaked his nose playfully. Alex mock-glared at him, but then kissed him. Kat bounced back in with her picture. 

The next day they drove to town and bought a proper habitat for the mouse, complete with little wood chips, food, and wheel. The mouse seemed pretty intelligent. It performed wonderful acrobatic feats much to Kat's delight. It also managed to escape within an hour of moving into its new home. 

Alex caught him before Kisa found out and returned him to the cage, firmly shutting the lid. 'Maybe he is a little like me.' He smirked. Sasha looked up at him, nose twitching in agreement. 

**XXX**

The next day was Fox's birthday so Alex made beef stroganoff from scratch with chocolate cake for dessert. They sat around, stuffed and happy as they all sat on the couch together to watch a video. Mulder's head rested on Alex's shoulder, Kat sat upside down next to them. She kept twitching and turning and changing positions, but her favorite position was with her back on the seat cushion, legs up on the couch back, her little stocking feat in the air. Alex had shaken his head at it the first few times, but now it was a common sight. 

Since it was Mulder's birthday it was Mulder's choice of video. They watched Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, his favorite sci fi movie. Kat found it interesting enough, Alex tolerated it as it was one of the better Star Trek movies and Fox was happy to loudly proclaim his favorite lines. 

As the movie ended sadly, poor Spock dead and gone (for the moment...) Mulder sighed contently. 

"So... now 'The Search for Spock?'" Fox asked hopefully. 

Alex groaned. 

**XXX**

During the last 5 years, the two alien races had been through much upheaval. After the loss of the only known successful hybrid (Hybrid 1013 a.k.a. Fox Mulder) the colonists became concerned with possible mutiny from their morph servants, the bounty hunters. 

The successive failures in recapturing the hybrid led to attempts by the colonists to recreate their success in other hybrid experiments. The hybrids initially created failed if changed during adulthood. 1013's progressive change during and after childhood was proven as the only successful way to breed compatible and fertile hybrids. 

Which led to new experiments with children. The experiments showed evidence of future success, but would require some time to produce results. As the morph race was running out of time, the hybrids were needed quicker than the normal maturation period required, the colonists attempted to accelerate growth. It failed. 

The colonists continued to experiment with mixed to poor results; the hunters grew restless and doubtful at the colonists' chance to duplicate their success and began to consider working with their own scientists once more. The rebel scientists were the ones to complete 1013's experiment. Perhaps it was THEIR work that had produced the desired results... perhaps the morph race would fare better on their own attempts... 

But not all hunters agreed; some remained loyal to the colonist cause. But many...many began to work in secret. The rebels were contacted and were shocked to discover that Hybrid 1013 had survived and escaped their ship. The rebel scientist that had freed it was arrested and executed for working against his people. 

Two rebel ships were sent to retrieve the hybrid. It was still uncertain whether they would be ordered to execute the hybrid as impure or to continue experiments with it in the attempt to save their race through hybridization. Their government was divided on the issue and the hybrid's fate would be decided by whichever sect was currently in power when found. 

Thus, both races and all of their subdivisions were all working in secret against one another. They differed in methods, ideals, and each sought to undermine the other. There was only one commonality amongst them. 

All concerned were sure of one thing: Hybrid 1013 must be captured at all costs... 

**XXX**

North Carolina woods  
October 31 2004  
11:23 p.m. 

Alex climbed into bed, tiredly. Kat was finally asleep, tummy ache eased by some Tums and ginger ale. She and Mulder had finished off a large tub of candy that evening. Unfortunately for Alex, the candy hadn't given Mulder a tummy ache...it had given him a sugar high. One that he still wasn't over yet. 

Fox entered the room, stripping off his sweater jeans and his black socks with glow-in-the-dark pumpkins on them. Alex lay on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes, hoping Fox would take pity on him and just climb in bed and turn out the light. No such luck. Mulder flopped onto the bed with a bounce and playfully lifted Alex's arm and peeked at him. 

"Aleexx? You aren't going to sleep already, are you??" Mulder stroked his hand down Alex's stomach and down one thigh. Two green eyes stared up balefully at his giddy lover. Apparently sugar was an aphrodisiac for Mulder. Alex moved his arm up and pulled Mulder's head down for a kiss. His lover began to respond with interest just as Alex broke it off and said, "'Night." Alex rolled over; his back to Mulder and shut his eyes. 

Fox sulked; pulling on sweats and huffily turned out the light. Alex turned over and pulled Fox into an embrace and nuzzled his nose into Mulder's neck, falling asleep shortly after. Fox lay in the dark unable to sleep just yet. He stared at the ceiling while he counted sheep. He was just drifting off when he heard the door open and Kat patter into the room. She held her blanket in one hand and Kisa in another. Kisa looked pissed at being held so sloppily. 

"What's wrong, 'punkin?' Mulder whispered. Kat's big eyes looked pleadingly into his, "There's ghosts outside, daddy. Can I sleep in here?" Mulder sighed; he shouldn't have let her watch poltergeist on TV with him. He nodded and pulled back the covers. He was suddenly glad they'd put on p.j.'s since it was cold tonight. Alex grunted when he nudged him, but didn't waken. He shoved and Alex muttered, gibberish or Russian, Mulder wasn't sure. He then rolled away, giving Kat room to crawl into bed. Kat relaxed her hold on Kisa and the kitten skittered to the foot of the bed and licked herself clean from the undignified embrace. 

Kat snuggled close to Fox and he patted her back reassuringly. He could hear her scared thoughts rushing around inside her head. She'd heard something outside and looked out the window and seen strange shapes. She KNEW they were ghosts and monsters coming to eat her up. Mulder stroked her hair and sent a warm reassuring feeling to her mind. She closed her eyes and her thoughts grew less scared until she fell asleep, deadweight in his arms. Mulder remained awake the rest of the night. 

**XXX**

There was a loud thwack and a sudden burst of light woke Mulder up from sound sleep. He jerked up in bed, opening his eyes only to quickly squeeze them shut, hand clutched over them. 

"Ugh! What's the matter with you?!" Mulder groaned. 

Alex smiled evilly, his hand still on the cord for the blinds. He dropped it and walked over to his grumpy lover. "Good morning, Mary Sunshine!" He singsonged into Fox's ear. "Oh, I'm sorry...I mean, Mulder Sunshine. Up and at 'em, lover!!" He poked Fox's arm. 

Mulder jerked his arm away and kept his other hand on his eyes. "Go away!!" 

Alex huffed and bounced on the bed. "Come on! You were wanting my attention last night...well, you've got it now." 

Mulder risked his eyes for the reward in glaring balefully at his over chipper lover. "THAT was last night. This is the crack of dawn. GO A-WAY!" He threw his arm over his face and tried to recapture his earlier rest. 

Alex cleared his throat. 

Nothing. 

Alex harrumphed again. Mulder jerked his arm down again and glared at him. "What?!" 

"Nothing. Just that is NOT the crack of dawn. It's noon. Just thought you'd like to join the land of the living..." 

Mulder looked at him for a moment then scrambled to look at the clock: 12:03. He groaned and dropped his head back on his pillow. Alex took pity on him and lowered the blinds halfway. He came back and sat next to Mulder on the bed. "Rough night?" He rubbed Fox's arm apologetically. 

"You could say that. I couldn't sleep and Kat came in scared of monsters outside. I stayed up a long time. Mostly because I couldn't sleep and also I wanted to make sure she didn't have any nightmares." Mulder yawned and finally tried to get out of bed without tripping on the covers. 

"I was going to ask you why she was in our bed this morning. She didn't say. I made her French toast and she seemed okay." Mulder nodded absently before he closed the bathroom door. 

Mulder joined them at the table for lunch. Kat seemed fine. She chattered about her pets and dolls. She asked to play at the Jacobsons' and Alex said he'd drive her over. Fox shook his head when asked to come so Alex reminded him to set the alarm and be careful. 

The two left shortly after and Mulder sighed at having the house to himself for the moment. He grabbed another cup of coffee and headed to his computer to check his e-mail. He felt as if he was being watched. He decided to be safe and checked the house, security system and then looked out the windows. Nothing. Returning to his computer he couldn't shake the feeling. 

Alex returned moments later and Fox met him at the door. "Hey, Lisa. You okay?" Mulder nodded and held out the pin. Alex accepted and pricked a finger tip. "See? Still me." Fox hugged him. Their little ritual gave them both a peace of mind. Alex's finger still held the drop of blood so Fox grabbed his hand and sucked the finger into his mouth. Alex's eyes darkened and his breath sped up. They hopped up the stairs as fast as possible with their hands clutching one another. 

Afterwards, they lay in post-coital daze, Alex's hands trailing over Mulder's stomach languidly. Fox had a small smile on his face and he hated to have to disturb it, but it had been almost a month and they STILL hadn't talked about 'it.' 

Mulder frowned slightly, his glow diminishing rapidly. He sighed and then rolled to his side, facing Alex with his head propped up on his arm. "Okay...let's talk, then." 

It was always somehow easier and more frustrating to live with a telepath. "Lisa, you know we have to. We've avoided this long enough..." 

Mulder rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I know, I know...I just don't want to think about it." 

Alex nodded sympathetically, his hand reaching out to trace Fox's shoulder. They stayed quiet, looking into one another's eyes for a long moment. Alex leaned forward and kissed him again. "It will be coming up again soon, won't it?" 

Mulder nodded, "Yes, that's partly why I've had trouble sleeping, I guess... I feel a little jumpy, nervous..." 

Alex dropped his hand down to Mulder's. "There's no reason to be, Fox. What we did last time. Didn't you like it?" Mulder blushed slightly and studied the quilt. "Yes... but-" 

"But?" 

"But, you didn't...you weren't disgusted, where you? I mean it's..." 

Alex squeezed the hand he held. "No, not at all. Actually...it was pretty erotic...different. I liked it. And maybe...when you're ready..." Mulder looked up shocked. 

"You mean...? No! What if I DID get pregnant?!" Mulder pulled his hand away and sat up on the bed. 

Alex sat up, too. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. I DID say when and I also mean IF. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But, maybe someday...you may want to?" Alex looked into Fox's eyes hopefully. 

Fox looked confused, "You mean...you want to have another baby? You'd...you'd want to get me pregnant?" He was whispering, his voice slightly choked. Alex knew he was on incredibly shaky ground, but honesty was too important between them. He took a deep breath. 

"Honestly? Yes. I love Katerina so much...I never thought I'd have kids...hell, I never thought I'd live to have one at all, much less raise her with someone I love...with you. And...well, maybe I'm greedy, but I want her to have a brother or sister. Maybe more than one. My family wasn't always happy, but my brother and sisters and I stuck together, we had each other... I love them. I want that for Kat, too. And I want another child to love and raise with you." 

He held out his hand to Fox, his eyes wet and his hand was shaking slightly. Mulder's eyes were wet; too, he looked down at Alex's hand. He finally grabbed the offered hand and clutched it tightly. 

"Fox? What do YOU want?" Alex asked. Mulder shook his head. 

"I don't know. I don't know...I...my family...well YOU know. And my sister...I was pretty much an only child I guess... I was four when she was born and twelve when she was taken. The years in between...I can't remember much of them. The tests...I guess they messed my memory up pretty badly. What I DO remember...I remember typical older brother stuff. You know, she was always in my stuff, I remember her tagging along whenever I went out...I remember baby-sitting..." his voice was choked, Alex squeezed his hand, "...but I DO remember I loved her...more than anything, really. Mom and Dad...they were so distant...always, we were together... You're right; I guess siblings ARE important. But...Alex...I don't know if I can..." He was crying now, tears streaking down his cheeks. Alex shushed him and pulled him into a fierce hug. 

When Mulder finally quieted down Alex leaned back, still holding his shoulders. 

"Lisa...listen, like I said...when and if you are ready or want to...we'll decide then. Okay? For now, though...we can still be together when your...'cycle' comes, right?" Fox gave a choked laugh, "Yeah...it WAS pretty good, huh?" He wiped his tears roughly with the back of his hand. Alex repeated his gesture, but much more gently, wiping the tears with his thumbs. He reached over and got a tissue for Mulder's nose and put his hand on Fox's knee and squeezed. "Yes...it was." He smiled at Mulder reassuringly and was rewarded with a genuine smile from his lover. 

It would be okay... It would. 

**XXX**  
End Part Two, Chapter One 

To be continued in Chapter Two... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
